Easter Cotton-Tail Bunny:
Eastern Bunny: Cotton-Tail Bunny: EDIT COMMENTS SHARE The Eastern Cotton-Tail Bunny: Mother Raid the Fridge: cannot help herself from Gluttony eating too much. She eats Junk food like: Chocolate Bars, Ice Cream, Pies, left over Pizza: Mother Learn she is Pregnant with a born baby bundle of joy is on the way, both to be parents are surprised. The Easter Bunny is fun, Interactive, not too hard; not to Easy, A Scavenger Hunt for the children using Clue Finder: To Discover, Area Locator, Search and find the whereabouts: of the Egg’s that morph into Chocolate Covered Sweet’s Treats. Family Circus: Once said, “Children need to be challenged they have to try to find the surprise”. (Chocolate Bunnies, Kinder Egg Surprise, and Chocolate Bunnies,) {Chicken Hen Eggs or Organic Eggs,} During After the Dark Day Easter Resurrection: Sunday Easter found a new hope: families lifted themselves from a shell out of Darkness. Easter became a reminder of arise occasion: The New Risen is born, and their children will soon Inherited the whole globule Nation. Jesus once was a child who taught discipleship discipline of Moral Modesty of love to Regions, Families celebrated a Don of a new Era. The Problem: Easter Cotton Tail studied Farmers collecting eggs from a triangle Orb-side clip view point: The chicken coop and watched bird’s create their nest. Eastern Cotton Tail’s Innovation idea created a Multi Strong holder Oval Egg tray, and Strong Single dip cup holder Tray, Egg White Blend Mixer: for sport competitors, Veggie Eater’s, Joggers and the community house holds. He also made a Chocolate Sweat Treats in a basket for the public. Santa Clause: Donated Organization Charity Gifts to an entire nation, those who are in need of aid, and The Orphanages. The Toy Maker appreciated North Pole Elves: Volunteers, similar to the Salvation Army Organization, to spend time with Dear love ones: to him everyone is special no matter what the year is, The Year of Get-together’s and a New Resolution of hope: A new Start; with heart, thought and with Discontent happiness. Cotton Tail and his friends once loved to play Pranks while having fun: Once they decorated Santa Tree, with Spherical Tin Metal-Balls in shape of an oval egg, glittering colours, inspired Kris Kringle to make Tin-Orbs more Christmas like, Santa Tells Easter Cotton Tail: “He on the right path,” “To keep on trying”. Another Time they hidden the chocolate Sweet Treats; Scattering them all over the globule Nation of Earth and lost them. Easter Cotton Tail and friend did not realize they created a fragment Puzzle Cue finder’s games for children, The Scavenger Hunter’s was born. The Rabbit had Two Enemies: Jack Frost and The Boggy Man who were not interested in the holidays another story. When a baby bunny is born they have tiny little Walnut bodies, their skull heads peak out within the dug-hole similar to an eggnog: in shape of a side an oval egg. The Bunnies are too small, thin, and skinny from coming out of the dug-hole. They cannot create a Path- Tunnel by themselves. Hidden from other land Predators Animals, Wing Prey’s, Easter Bunnies live underground: pyrimidine morphs peeresses Two bird legs from the bottom of oval Egg walking about, Marking a birth of a new special Occasion. The Hopper distracted the Predators, Wing Prays by hopping, moving away from the dug-hole. The Hopper hopes: The Predator; Wing Pray’s would not notice the small bunnies while cloning it selves within the environment, passing them by without being seen. Poets is Inspired by Chocolate Eggs, and Chocolate Bunnies, this how Eastern Cotton-Tail came to Life. If anyone is trying to trap the Rabbit is probably the children. The Problem: The Bunny is an Escape Illusionist, who can never get it-self caught. In the words of (Family Circus Children,) “Now you see him, and now you don’t”. The Best part of Day: The children could get’s to be creative and paint their Eggs / Decorative and put it in a basket, The Easter Bunny also delivers without being seen. ''